


Crystal Warriors: Chapter 1

by Aubadeofapollo



Series: Crystal Warriors [1]
Category: Final Fantasy
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Original Final Fantasy, Original World, Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aubadeofapollo/pseuds/Aubadeofapollo
Summary: Kenneth, a young man living in the world of Gaia, is preparing to leave his village home of Dwell to set out on a journey to discover what truly happened to his father.





	Crystal Warriors: Chapter 1

The early morning was hazy with mist; the sun barely cresting over the horizon, shining through the trees. The village was quiet, the silence of slumber allowed him an ease to his slight nerves. A gentle breeze stirred the leaves of the forest. He took a deep breath as he rested himself on the open door frame. 

There was the smell of his mother’s lavender awakening the air. He smiled, glancing down to her many pots of herbs and flowers. This was home, and he was leaving. He closed his eyes, and took one more deep breath before straightening up. He shifted his belt, adjusting his sword. 

“Has that time come?” He was caught off guard by the voice behind him, but was not surprised that it was her. He turned to see his mother standing there, her white night gown and long blonde hair swallowing her. She seemed smaller than normal. He could already see the tears in her eyes forming. 

“Mother… how long have you known?” he asked in return. The corners of her lips twitched as if to indicate a momentary smile that left as quickly as it came. 

“I don’t know. But a mother’s intuition is rarely wrong. And it has felt like some time now. You’ve been working later and later in the forge, building a stock, saving gil where you can. The hints were subtle, but they were there.” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 

“I will return, mother. But I have to go. We deserve answers. We have been without for so long, and now I can do something about it,” he said, soft but serious. Elizabeth opened her eyes with near desperation. 

“Your father promised he would come back, as well. And he always did. But the last time... he didn’t. I know what happened Kenneth. I don’t have to guess. I have my answer, and I have made peace with that. And you know in your heart that the answer I have is the same one that you will receive when you get to Elysia. This is more than just about your father, and you know that. That’s why I’m not going stop you. There are other answers you need.” She reached out and placed a hand on the wall, turning her head so her hair hid her face. Kenneth immediately moved to his mother and held her close. 

“I have to do this,” he whispered as he stroked her hair for comfort. 

“I know,” she returned, tears gently streaming down her face and into his shirt. 

“Just promise me you’ll return. I cannot lose you, too.” 

“I promise.” His words were soft and almost distant as he thought of what would happen should he break his promise. Quickly, he dismissed the thoughts. He kissed her cheek and released her. 

“I must leave before the rest of the village wakes.” 

“Moreso before your brother. But before you do, let me give you something,” she said as she wiped her face and walked off to her room. Moments later, she returned with a flower in hand and a small, brown, drawstring bag. 

“Take these with you.” She smiled through her tears as he took them in hand. 

“That flower is an azalea. It represents health and good fortune. I know that in time, it will wilt. But It carries my love and blessings. I hope that it will serve as a reminder of your mother as you travel, as long as it is with you. And the bag,” she said as she watched him open it and then look at her in surprise, “is the remainder of that curry spice you love so much. I want you to take it.” Kenneth embraced her and she returned the hug. 

“Thank you mother,” he smiled. 

“You are very welcome, my boy. Now, you had best leave. The sun rises as quickly as it can set.” She let him go and watched as he tied up the spice and placed it, with the azalea, in his larger travelling bag. He stood and place the strap over his neck and let it rest on his shoulder. His silhouette against the lightening pink and blue pastel sky was broad and strong. For a moment, she saw her son become her late husband. Her heart jerked but she fought showing her pain and fear. He hugged her one last time before stepping through the threshold and out into the world. Elizabeth walked to the door and stood there to watch him leave. After a few steps, he paused and turned back to her. 

“I love you,” he smiled. 

“I love you too, my son. Be safe. And come back to your mother.” She smiled in return through more tears. He nodded his promise, turning back to the open world. The breeze blew east, inspiring him forward to start his journey. 

“Come back safe.”


End file.
